


Can Destiny Be So Kind?

by waywardwritings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Lost in a crowded market place Freya panics and cowers in a barn in turn making an unlikely friend.
Relationships: Elena/Freya (Merlin)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Can Destiny Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lancelot2point0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/gifts).



Freya wanders around a bustling market palace overwhelmed by the noises and smells, it all felt odd to Freya walking around, everyone seems angry and in a hurry but she has no idea why. It makes her nervous and she wants to escape but doesn’t know how. Her breath begins to quicken, she doesn’t belong here with so many people, her hands shake as she searches for a hiding place. Spotting the stables she maneuvers to avoid bumping into anyone, tears spring to her eyes as it all becomes too much even as the haven of the barn is only mere metres away but her lungs choke on air. She bursts through the door and closes it behind her and falls to the ground shaking uncontrollably her arms wrapping themselves around her for comfort as she tries to steady her breathing. She hears something but she isn’t sure what.

As Freya begins to calm down she hears someone talking opposite her. “- and that is the end of the story.”

She looks up to see a woman around her age opposite her holding a goblet and an apple. “Hey sweetheart, I got you a drink and a snack.” She says softly.

Freya takes the cup nodding in thanks and downs it. “Thank you.” Freya whispers.

“What’s your name, honey?”

“Freya… yours?” She answers while trying to be polite.

The woman smiles brightly “Elena.”

Elena stands up suddenly making Freya shrink back a little, she puts her hand out for Freya to take. Freya’s hesitant at first but takes it nonetheless, despite common sense saying no. She is being pulled up and handed an apple which she takes realising that she’s half staving. 

Being in an unfamiliar place Freya hardly paid attention to Elena holding her hand but instead her surroundings seemed a lot less daunting than they had earlier. However this definitely wasn’t her original destination of Camelot. “I need to get to Camelot, do you know the way?” Freya blurts out accidentally.

“Yeah! I’m travelling there in a few weeks for King Arthur’s wedding!”  
Freya made a face of surprise. Cogs turning in her head. Princess! She’s talking to her! She was holding her hand! A blush rises to Freya’s cheeks, hoping destiny will be kinder this time round.


End file.
